season_touchfandomcom-20200213-history
Momiji Kano
Momiji is a member of the Guardians and is the guardian of Autumn her partner is Purin. "The Autumn flower of sunset colour, Amulet Maple!" Amulet Maple introducing herself. Personality Momiji is the mistress and heiress of Kano Enterprises, an extremely successful business conglomerate. She is a classy and elegant girl who excels in a lot of things at school however Momiji's main passion is music however when her friend Akito is around she is also a little clumsy but can eat a lot and not look different. Akito's nickname for Momiji is "Momo" which she likes, Momiji isn't sure what she wants to do in the future her father would like her to do something with either bussiness or sports whilst her mother would like her do something with the arts. Momiji is a member of the music club and plays the ocarina. Despite of her elegant nature, her anger is something to be wary of. Though rare, she can have powerful releases of her rage, especially if someone makes fun of or hurts her friends' feelings, and is very capable of beating up the ones at fault. Once calm and in control, she later regrets of hurting them Apperance Momiji has short chin length brown hair and green eyes a feature Momiji mainly has is the beauty mark under her left eye. During spring/winter time Momiji wears a black dress with a red dotty cardigan and black shoes she also wears a orange/red short sleeved dress over a long sleeved white shirt she wears dark red tights and orange shoes. In Summer Momiji occasionally tied her hair up in a high ponytail and wears a green short sleeved shirt with a long white skirt and sandals. Another outfit is a cream t-shirt with a brown belt a green skirt and a pair of brown sandals. In the movie Season Touch: Dawn of a New world, Momiji wears a long sleeved crimson shirt undernath a purple dress with cream details and a brown torso she then wears a green beret with a small brown bow on she then wears crimson tights and black shoes. As Amulet Maple Momiji's hair grows longer and gets tied into a high ponytail by a green ribbon with two seeds. Amulet Maple's clothes consist of a yellow and orange leaf like poncho with a red, a navy undershirt and leggings, a yellow, red, orange and green leaf like skirt, leaf leggings and navy leave shoes and finally orange and red seed gloves. Relationships Mei Tarano - Momiji and Mei have used to attend the same Elementary School and Mei was surprised at how much stronger Momiji had became since then seeing her at school as a guest star. Mei remembered Momiji however it took Momiji a while to remember who Mei was, the two are still good friends and Momiji plays her ocarina whilst Mei sings. Hanabi Uchiage - Hanabi can worry Momiji sometimes with her lack of academic skills and how she is never phased by anything. However Hanabi respects Momiji and the two help each other a lot. Yukino Matou - They are on good terms with each other and help each other. They sit next to each other in class. Whenever Momiji is scared, she has tendency to cling to Yukino. Out of the 4 Guardians, Momiji and Yukino resemble each other the most in terms of personality. Purin - Purin and Momiji get along swiftly they are both elegant young ladies however Purin was truely surprised by the fact that her partner was clumsy but could also eat quite a lot. However other than Purin and Momiji love one another dearly and comfort each other when either one is upset. Akito Fujimoto - Akito and Momiji are close friends and have know each other since they were children, Akito has always wonder why a talented girl like Momiji and a plain boy like him are friends and Momiji always says because he is one of the only few people who know the real her. Akito is secretly in love with Momiji and gets freaked out when Hail a servant of Typhoon attempts to flirt with him. In the end at the epilogue Akito & Momiji are married and are seen joining Mei & Hajime on a picnic in a flower field with their 5 year old son who they called Koji Fujimoto who is the oldest of the children playing. Suguru & Izumi Kano - Suguru & Izumi are Momiji's parents they hold certain expectations of her that Momiji is always constantly trying to meet. Suguru wants his daughter to suceed his company whilst Izumi would like her daughter to have a career in the arts this puts a lot of pressure on Momiji to meet their expectations. Fuyuki - The chief butler of Kano Enterprises and Momiji's loyal servant. She gives orders to him whenever she wants, but he's also one of the people Momiji trusts the most. He, Akito & Satsuki are the only people so far to know the girls' true identities. After watching the video of The Guardians leaks with Momiji, he helps the heroines in their fights and prevents any leak from the public. Junichi Kano - Momiji's grandfather and martial arts teacher. Yuriko Miyazaki - Yuriko appears as she laughs at the girls because they couldn't dance, she then insulted them by calling them monkeys. Seeing this, Momiji interrupted her by saying that she was just a typical bully. Mei, and the others seeing this then felt better as they thought Momiji was going to beat up Yuriko. Momiji then came and introduced Yuriko as she was a childhood friend. Yuriko then introduced herself as she told she owned the "Miyazaki Corporation". Yuriko then felt to do another joke, she told her friends that Hanabi wasn't allowed because she was too young, Yuriko then believed that, her joke would make Momiji angry, but Momiji controlled herself. The games began as people had to dance, Mei then fell as one of Reina's friends had placed something in her shoe. However, Mei figured out that Yuriko wanted to make Momiji angry, and Mei got up and told she was okay. The second one was to paint roses, Yuriko and her friends then made Mana's, and the other's painting messy, except Momiji's which got better. The last one was tennis, as Yuriko and Momiji had to play, after some plays, Momiji won as Yuriko then got angry and wished if her friends disappeared. Then, Hail appeared, and summoned an Ursa using her tennis racket as a medium for the fragment. Momiji got angry and attacked, the Ursa, and then Amulet Daisy got free and performed, Maple performed Harvest Quake by summoning her Nature Rod and the Ursa got purified. Then Yuriko got up as she didn't remember anything. Amulet Maple "The Autumn flower of sunset colour, Amulet Maple!" " Yūyake-iro no aki no hana, Omamori Mēpuru! " "夕焼け色の秋の花、お守りメープル！" Amulet Maple is Momiji's alter ego she is the warrior of Autumn and has the elemental powers over earth and wind. In this form Maple is capable of creating a leaf tornado or a gentle breeze with the assistance of leaves but she is also capable of using a giant leaf as a board and using it to ride the wind. Amulet Maple's two main attacks are "Harvest Quake" & "Fall Tornado". Epilogue The epilogue is shown to take place fifteen years later Momiji is shown to have married Akito Fujimoto & had a son called Koji. Momiji is shown to have inherited Kano Enterprises to fufill her parents' wishes. She is seen with Akito & Koji joining the others at the picnic in the flower field and Koji having Purin on his shoulder. Etymology ''Kano ''(カノ) Kano mainly means "accepting" ''Momiji ''(紅葉) Momiji means "Japanese Maple Tree" a reference to Momiji's alter ego name. Trivia *Momiji is the only member of the Guardians who is a only child. *Momiji is the oldest member of the Guardians. *Momiji is the only member of the Guardians who hair colour in her Guardian form remains the same. *Momiji suffers from Entomophobia (Phobia of insects) which is quite severe to the point she faints. *Momiji plays the Ocarina. *Momiji knows several kinds of martial arts because her Grandfather taught her. *Momiji's blood type is O. Gallery Kano Momiji Bio.jpg|Momiji concept art. Amulet Maple Bio.jpg|Amulet Maple concept art. Amulet Maple.jpg Amulet Maple Earth Quake.jpg|Harvest Quake Precure Season Touch.jpg|Summer Pretty Cure Season Touch full 867174.jpg|Glasses. 800.jpg|Momiji collage. Season Touch Transformation.jpg|Transformation. Pretty Cure Season Touch 600 863729.jpg|Altermode! Switch On! Pretty Cure Season Touch full 1400663.jpg Kano.Momiji.full.800347.jpg|Momiji's outfit for the Season Touch movie. Pretty.Cure.Season.Touch.full.394337.jpg Cure.Maple.full.1106042.jpg|Maple's mini-game screen. Maple_Profile.jpg|Amulet Maple/ Momiji's profile. Category:Female Category:Main Character Category:Guardian